pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emilioyo/Patapon Questionnaire
It looks like many people re doing this so I'll do it to! Patapon Impressions *Firstly, how did you discover Patapon? **Long story but, reading Future Shop news paper *What was your first impression of the game? **At the beginning it's hard but when you have the rhythm, all is cool *What was your first Almighty name? **Pon (and it's still) *How much of the series have you played? **More than one hour the one and the two, including the demos of the 1, 2 and 3 *Which game was your favourite? **The one that has Patapons *If there was one thing you could add to the original series, what would it have been? **Multiplayer *If there was one thing you could remove from the original series, what would it have been? **In Patapon 1, bosses instant attacks that never gives you back your Patapons *How many people do you know (IRL not internet) that play/know of Patapon? *3 *What does your family think about the game? Have you played it with them? **My parents say that it's brainwashing me; my older sister says that the patapons looks cute *What do your friends think about the game? Have you played it with them? **One of my friends says that it's very cool, the rest says that it's for babies and they prefer intense violence games (king: Halo, God of war, etc...) Playing the game *How long did it take until you could call yourself "good" at the game? **When I could enter for the first time in fever mode *When was your biggest rage moment? **In Patapon 1, bosses instant attacks that never gives you back your Patapons *Which units do you rely on the most? **Elite units *Which units did you neglect? **no one *What is your playing style? (Charge through with basic units, Farm and upgrade etc.) **upgrade... *How long did it take you to finish the games? (Until credits not total) **I don't really remember!?... *Which part of the game would you say was the most difficult? **Patapon 3 100 hours full of surprises demo; when depth of rage arrived *Which part of the game was the most anti-climatic for you? **???... *(Patapon 2) Who is your most evolved unit? **My first Tatepon, with all rarepons unlocked, all lv.5 and + *(Patapon 3) What is the rarest piece of equipment you have found? **In the demo 100 hours, Freja's Cape Generik questions *Favourite unit? **Robopons *Favourite theme? **Tik Tak Tok Rock and Patapon 3 credits *Favourite minigame? **Ubo Bon *Favourite boss? ** Kacchindonga *Favourite game? **Patapon 2 *Favourite character? **Almighty *Favourite rarepon? **Gekorompa *Favourite mission? **Kacchindonga missions *Favourite moment? **When Patapons discover Earthend *Favourite equipment? **Heaven Equipment Patapedia *How did you find Patapedia? **Searching of to end a mission *What convinced you to join Patapedia? **Wanted to edit few things *Why did you choose your username? **It's a mix of my real name and add with yo (also, in all other things my username is Emilioyo or Emilioyo9) *What would you rate the pages here? **9.5 on 10 *If you could change one thing here what would it be? **nothing *If you were given admin rights what would be the first thing you do here? **Help the wiki and the community *If you could change the Featured Article what would you change it to? **To Destrobo's article *If you could change the Poll what would you change it to? **Who's your favorite tribe *Do you find it easy to navigate through Patapedia? **Yes *Why is it so hard to come up with 10 questions? **Maybe because you're bored/tired/without enough imagination It's almost over *Which country are you from? **Mexico *How was this questionnaire? **Not bad * Is Patapedia the best wiki ever?! YES!! Category:Blog posts